Gone
by Alive.Despite.theWorld
Summary: Rated T/Read inside. FWxGW, don't like don't read. Angsty and romantic, gotta love it.


-1Title: Gone

Characters: George Weasley, OC, [dead] Fred

Point of View: Third Person

Rating/Reason: T/some death-oriented stuff as well as suicide.

Okay, this oneshot is set after the battle of Hogwarts, or whatever it is called. If you haven't read the last book, I wouldn't read this story. It is a little death-oriented, and emotional and blah. What I'm saying is if you want fluff, go somewhere else. Anyway, brace yourself. It's sad…

* * *

Gazing at his brother's still body, George felt tears form in his eyes. It was Fred's funeral; the last time George would see his brother's beautiful face. After this, his twin would be buried, forever hidden from the world as he decayed slowly.

The thought made George's flesh crawl. He didn't want his brother to change. He wanted his brother to be alive.

The two Weasley twins had been more than brothers. More than twins. The closeness that was between them was unlike many, and they knew it. They loved each other. Or they had.

Now, he could only wish for the love that had never actually started.

George was the only person the in the room, so as he walked up to his brother, he felt no shame as he pressed his lips to his brother's. Instead of warm, the cold stillness crept into George until he pulled back. As he backed away, the tears started to increase, blinding him as his wails grew louder.

"Fred, why did you leave me! Why!" he yelled, suddenly furious with his twin. "You know I can't handle this! I'm nothing without you! Nothing! Fred, come back! Please, Fred! Come back!"

He fell, his tears making him unstable. He didn't move, just curled into a ball on the floor, tears streaming from his face and onto the red satin flooring of the church. He didn't care. To hell with the church flooring. George wanted his brother.

Rocking back and forth, George jumped when he voice sounded behind him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay," a soft voice cooed, the owner of it sitting down next to George. "You're going to be alright."

"No I'm not. I need Fred, he can't leave me!" George said, his voice still loud.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave you, George. But he helped save you. He loves you," the voice said softly. George managed to recognize it was a girl from Charlie's year.

"How do you know?"

"I just know this. Now don't worry, you'll be fine now…"

.x.

George managed to last long enough to get through the ceremonies, but after he got to his flat, he broke down.

"FRED!" he wailed over and over, his voice echoing coldly in the empty apartment.

Numb, he laid on the bed they had shared, staring at the ceiling until sleep overcame him. His night was restless; he kept waking up, hoping to find Fred beside him. His disappointment was greater every time. When the sun's rays crept into the room in the morning, George didn't get up. He didn't open the joke shop that day, he just lay in bed, his stomach growling, but never getting fed.

That night, his stomach still empty, he dreamt of Fred, when they were little.

_"Race you, George!" Fred shouted, his ginger hair flying back as he ran toward the hollow they played in. _

_George chased after him, shrieking with laughter as he dodged logs and rocks, and coming to run next to Fred the last few feet. They both stopped when they reached a boulder, panting loudly._

_"I beat you," Fred said, smiling._

_"No you didn't!" George joked._

_The two rolled their eyes, and started to run back at almost the same time. But as Fred jumped over a stream, he fell into it, the water lapping at him, coming over his head. George wanted to help, but his feet were attached to the ground. _

_"FRED!" George shouted as his brother's head dipped under the water, not coming out after several minutes. "FRED!"_

.x.

As George walked down the street, he knew what he was going to do. It was going to be a swift death. He wouldn't even think. He would just die.

He jumped down steps two at a time, then sprinted into a store, his cloak flying back.

"May I help you?" a storekeeper said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I need a potion. A deadly potion that will kill someone as soon as they drink it."

.x.

On his bed again, George looked at the potion that lay in front of him. He wanted to do something before he left the world, so he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down a quick letter to his family. He read the note one more time, but got up once again.

The Weasley twin went into the living room, a small room with no windows, finding what he wanted. A picture of the two of them. They were sitting on the ground by a tree, Fred's head resting on George's lap, both of them smiling.

He brought it into the bedroom, wanting the last thing he saw to be Fred.

As he gulped down the potion, he lay, waiting for it to take effect. When it did, he screamed, pain ripping through his body. His gaze flickered to the photo, but his vision faltered as soon as his eyes met Fred's in the picture. He smiled as the pain slowly faded, along with his life.

.x.

The Note

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've thought of it, but I can't bear to live without him. Fred was a part of me, and I'm just not whole without him. I hope you understand what I did, and that this is what I want; to be with Fred. It's for the best._

_, George _

* * *

Review, or I will think it is horrible and will stop writing stories all together.


End file.
